Más allá del tiempo y del espacio
by Onmyuji
Summary: Donde las ramas permanecen inmunes al tiempo, las eras se conectan. Respuesta al reto propuesto por Ako Nomura en el foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

><p><strong>Más allá del tiempo y del espacio<strong>

**Por Onmyuji**

* * *

><p>Le crispaba los nervios tantos pasos.<p>

Sería que sus raíces se habían prolongado tanto y tan lejos, fuera de la vista de cualquier ser humano o mitológico que podía sentir a una persona aproximarse en las lejanías; pero juraba que sentía en la punta de sus extremidades los pasos de los humanos, acercándose, acechando.

Ahí venían, de nuevo, la exterminadora y el monje. Hablaban. Reían también. Podía sentir las energías de esos humanos, compañeros de andanzas de Inuyasha; en tan poco tiempo había aprendido a memorizarlas, reconocerlas.

Hacía muy poco tiempo, ambos humanos habían comenzado a desperdigar su semilla, tres pequeñas florecillas eran el fruto de ese amor que se profesaban, que se sentía. Con suerte pasarían de largo y formarían su almuerzo a mitad del bosque en otro lado, lejos de él, tan cansado y ansioso por tener un tiempo para él solo.

Lejos de los gritos y las peleas, las risas y niños traviesos subiendo por sus extremidades desnudas, tratando de escalarlo. Quería algo de espacio.

Quería estar solo.

Quería un poco de paz y de tranquilidad. No era que se quejara mucho, pero le agradaba el apacible mundo de la miko, en comparación de este, donde las guerras azotaban de cuando en cuando trayendo muerte al por mayor. Y hablando de la miko, esa muchachita nunca había sido normal, él siempre lo había sabido. Pero claro. No tenía boca ni brazos para hacer señas, para hacerlo notar.

Lo único que no le gustaba de ese mundo; o más bien, de esa época, era lo duro que encontraba respirar con tanto ajetreo citadino; miasma fósil y maquinado a lo largo y ancho del cielo. Y eso era frustrante. Pero fuera de ahí, no se quejaba. Estaba protegido contra la deforestación. Era admirado, incluso mimado por personas como la progenitora de la miko.

Esa señora sí que le agradaba. Quizás ya se lo sentía por todo el ancho tronco que tenía; que la joya estaría siempre vinculada a este templo; por eso hizo su magia y la enlazó a ese hombre, el dueño del templo.

Pensando en ellos, notó que ahí estaba la miko viajera del tiempo. Sentada bajo su sombra, enfurruñada. Lo sabía por debajo del concreto que la separaba de ella. Lo sabía porque la sentía, porque entre ella y él había un vínculo más allá de lo impensable.

El vínculo tenía un nombre, quizás su nombre favorito de nunca: Inuyasha.

Y es que siempre que ella y él peleaban, ella se detenía a la sombra del árbol. Lo mismo que hacía Inuyasha en el pasado, sólo que él se trepaba sobre sí y escogía siempre la rama más ancha. Esa que durante cincuenta años cuidó y preparó especialmente para que Inuyasha pudiera sentarse ahí cuando le viniera en gana.

Por fortuna, el monje y su familia, se había marchado. Era muy molesto tener a una familia entera pululando alrededor de Inuyasha mientras este se enfurruñaba. Generalmente las consecuencias eran dolorosamente molestas para su viejo cuerpo de madera.

Esos dos (Inuyasha y la miko) sí que se parecían (no es que realmente pudiera decirles algo al respecto). Siempre que algo los aquejaba como pareja, hacían lo mismo: se escudaban bajo su sombra, como si fuera una suerte de alivio emocional para sus corazones. Como si no fuera suficientemente obvio para él que todo se debía a que ambos se conectaban entre sí a través de su grueso tronco y verdes hojas. Era claro que el agente tranquilizador de ambos era el amor que se tenían, corriendo como magia por la salvia de su cuerpo de madera.

Niños.

Hace falta vivir entre épocas por más que quinientos años para entender la magia de una emoción tan fuerte como esa rompe tiempo y espacio. Pero ellos no vivirían tanto como para averiguarlo por sí mismos.

Inuyasha se hizo ovillo sobre esa cómoda y especial rama mientras mascullaba irritado. Luego, soltaba un puñetazo sobre el tronco. ¡Jodido bastardo! ¡Él no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo mucho que eso dolía!

No se comparaba la forma tan dulce en que la miko se movía hasta su ubicación y frotaba suavemente la vieja corteza, específicamente donde la marca donde muchos, muchísimos años atrás, Inuyasha había estado atrapado por medio de una flecha. Como si lo mimara (otra de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto esa época moderna).

Estando unidos por tanto tiempo, había aprendido muchas cosas de Inuyasha, así como entendía muchas otras. Especialmente todas aquellas que lo relacionaban irremediablemente con el futuro. Aquel que comenzaba abrirse a los pies de Inuyasha.

Súbitamente, el tacto dulce de la fémina se separó de él, por poco sintiéndose peor que indignado. Le agradaba su compañía, ¿a dónde iba?

A dónde más sino a donde pertenecía: a la era de las guerras, al Sengoku Jidai. A Inuyasha.

El tiempo había dejado de ser totalmente duro con él. Cuando se tiene cientos de años sobre la faz de la tierra, las cosas dejan de percibirse iguales. Y para un ente inmovible, tal era su caso, las cosas parecían ocurrir de manera instantánea cuando no dormía profundamente, ajeno a todo.

La miko apareció de pronto, junto a Inuyasha, en esa parte quinientos años más joven de su frondoso ser. Y el aludido abandonó esa cómoda rama que preparó especialmente para que le acompañara, salió al encuentro muy cerca de él.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener un par de oídos humanos en ese momento, para poder escuchar lo que sea que estuvieran diciéndose. Pero era un árbol; claramente podía sentir las palabras de perdón y, sobre todo, amor subir por sus raíces y endulzando su interior.

¡Así le gustaba! Resultados felices, personas felices, Goshinboku feliz.

Oh, ya se besaban. Y enfrente de él. Con suerte pronto se irían, antes de decidir que querían _hacerlo_ ahí, junto o sobre él. Ya los sentía, ya empezaban. Lástima por él que no podía echarlos a patadas, o moverse, huir de ahí. Igual daba, él tenía que ser más que testigo de que esos dos se amaban. Que estaban destinados a estar juntos, por muchas veces que quisiera gritarles que siempre lo había sabido.

Porque al final, él solo era un árbol. Uno mágico, cuyo poder y vida trascendían en el tiempo. Mudo testigo de lo que ocurría y seguiría ocurriendo con todos ellos en, por lo menos, unos quinientos años más, al presente y al pasado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS.<strong>_ Este reto me había hecho ojos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero al final conseguí pedirlo y que nadie me lo ganara X3 me ha encantado el resultado, ¿Qué opinas, Ako? ¿Qué opinan todos? :3 les agradeceré sus comentarios, ya que siento que hoy en día estoy ligeramente oxidada últimamente X3

Gracias por leer, espero leerlos a ustedes también :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
